


Heroes of the Spit-roast

by Zoya87



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Elves, Elf, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Human, M/M, Multi, Night Elves, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, fairy dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illidan and Xul go up against Kael'thas and Brightwing in lane on the Heroes of the Storm battlefield. Only thing is Illidan has a great idea of a way to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of the Spit-roast

Another battle began in the Nexus that I now resided in. As I waited for the gates to descend I glanced over to see whom fate had paired me with this time. I recognized the necromancer that I only knew from this world. He would be an acceptable ally.

“Illidan, it seems we meet again,” Xul said as he rode his steed up beside mine.

"Yes, it seems our enemies have run out of luck today."

The gates descended and we rode out into our lane. I went for a bush so I could easily get the jump on whomever showed up. Xul stood out in the center of the lane inviting danger to spring upon him. He would be a good distraction to the enemy's.

The minions marched forth from both sides readying to clash in the middle. Xul seemed to be keeping a keen eye out for our enemies..where were they? Why did the tarry?

As if summoned by my ire, Kael'thas Sunstrider rode out of the gate with Brightwing lazily floating along after him. I smirked - this was too easy.

Xul moved in quickly dispatching the minions. Kael'thas and Brightwing closed in, polymorphing him and casting fire bomb on Xul. I dove in on the tiny faerie drake as Xul popped back into existence. We focused on the tiny dragon as she tried to every so slowly fly away.

"Kael help!" she squeaked in her high pitched tone.

It was too late though, her body shattered into shards and dissipated as she was sent back to the nexus to respawn.

Xul cast his bone prison on Kael'thas. This was perfect, he wouldn't be able to get away. As he tried to run away and uselessly cast a spell I easily avoided, I dove in on him as the bone prison finished casting, rooting him on the spot.

"Well it seems we have you trapped," I said as I reached out and grabbed Kael'thas's hands to keep him from casting. "You know Xul I have an idea of something better we could do with him."

Xul stood next to me, scythe and dagger in hand. "What is it?"

I smirked, "Help me drag him over to that bush."

Xul shrugged and then grabbed Kael'thas’s legs. Together we started moving him over to the nearest bush.

"Hey what are you two doing? I'm a Prince, you know!" Kael'thas spat.

When we got him into the bush, I knew we had limited time to shut him up before Brightwing got back.

I grined, "Kael'thas I bet you'll like this." I started trying to remove his armor.

"Hey stop this Illidan! This isn't what we are here for," he struggled.

Xul raised an eyebrow and then decided it was fine to help me strip Kael'thas down. "I think I can see where this is going."

Kael'thas tried to slash out at me with his talon like nails. I grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the ground.

"There's no point in resisting Kael'thas. You're only going to make this harder on yourself."

I finish stripping Kael'thas's top half of armor and Xul stripped his lower half down to his boots. I slid my pants down enough so my fully erect manhood would be free. Kael'thas lifted himself up off the ground raising his head to the perfect height for me.

"Illidan DON-" his sentence was abruptly cut off when I shoved my hard cock into his mouth.

"Mmmph!"

"Hmm from back here you could almost pass for a girl," Xul said as he undid his pants and let them slide down around his ankles.

"Don't do anything stupid Kael'thas," I said as I grabbed his hair and plunged my cock into his waiting mouth.

Kael'thas grabbed onto my legs and tried to give me a dirty look, but he only ended up looking ridiculous, as he had my dick in his mouth. Xul spit and lubed up his cock and then put it inside Kael'thas. I felt him shudder as Xul entered.

"Ahh you don't seem to be a stranger to this," Xul said to Kael'thas, who made a pathetic sound.

"Mmm I knew he would enjoy this," I said as I shoved the length of my cock into his mouth. He made gagging sounds.

I slid in and out of Kael'thas's mouth and Xul thrusted into him from behind.

Suddenly my ears were assailed by a high pitched voice, "Kael? Kael'thas? Are you around here?" Brightwing fluttered around the lane. "Hmm where are those bad guys..."

I looked out in lane and saw her flutter around and attack the minions a little.

"I really want to murder bad guys! Brightwing is going to go help out mid lane," she said and with a pop vanished from the area.

I grinned at Kael'thas, "Looks like help isn't coming anyway."

"I don't think he minds," Xul said. "He seems to be enjoying himself."

I looked down and noticed Kael'thas's erect member that Xul was referring to; he really was enjoying himself. "You seem to be correct Xul. It seems like Kael'thas enjoys taking our cocks inside of him. See Kael'thas, there was no reason why you had to pretend to fight us so much."

I could feel him start to contribute to my effort by moving his tongue around my rod. He was beginning to really show his true nature now. Kael'thas began wildly sucking away like it was the last thing he was going to do. Maybe it would be? Or maybe I'd keep him after we were done with him.

"Mm Kael'thas, you seem to be helping with this now," Xul said. I noted he had started moving himself in time with Xul's thrusts.

I could tell I was almost ready to unload into him as I enjoyed his warm wet mouth with his willing tongue teasing me. Kael'thas made a muffled sound and gripped firmly onto my legs. I noticed that he seemed to be the first of the three of us to cum. Xul seemed to pick up his pace as did I. I was close and eager to fulfil myself especially at Kael'thals's expense. I felt a pleasurable sensation wash over me and I thrust myself all the way into his awaiting hole. I felt him gag at the sudden amount of cock inside him. My cum fill up his mouth as he gagged and tried to pull away.

"Swallow it, Kael'thas," I said and pulled out of his mouth.

He swallowed it. I smirked as I noticed there was actually cum dripping out of his nose.

"Illidan you jerk," Kael'thas coughed.

"Hmm, it seems that you weren't prepared," I smirked.

I looked over at Xul and noticed he had also finished as well. Xul pulled his pants back up, "Well if you don't need me I think I'll go back to push the lane."

"That's fine," I agreed as Xul left the bush. "Now Kael I guess the question is what to do with you now."


End file.
